Jashin's Angel
by Sweet Summer Heart
Summary: When she dies she leaves and winds up in an odd place.


People are born and people die. That's just the way of life.

I died on August 8th 2014. Three days after my brothers 25th birthday. I had been driving, arguing with Tyler-said brother-about the music choices of the driver being sacred. Then there had been a moment of shock and disorientation, confusion as to why the world was upside-down and why my vision was covered in red, then long moments of pain and me gritting my teeth to keep quiet; my suffer-in-silence attitude not letting me scream in agony as I glanced down. My body was ripped open. My lungs seemed to seize at the sight of my insides, the glittering mass of guts and gore which coated the roof of my little car making me feel like throwing up. I looked away from the horrible sight and tried my hardest to focus away from the mess below my body. My brother was in the back seat, I couldn't comprehend why, then with sudden clarity I saw that his head was no longer connected to his body, that his long beautiful blonde hair was sheared short and had blood staining the tips in a gross imitation of the new fad thing.

There was a loud crunching noise and a shriveling screech that made my ears burn in pain, and my eyes shuttered themselves, as though that would help. I felt my body being jostled, at least my head and shoulders, I couldn't feel my hips or legs, though I felt my feet oddly enough. That moment when two strangers set me out on the asphalt and I could only see the ever expanding night sky above me I closed my eyes and accepted that I would die then and there.

The whole thing where people say they see a black light is odd, I was actually seated in a large leather throne-like chair, the area around me all black. Apprehensive to the darkness I couldn't see in, I tucked my legs under my butt and pressed myself as far from the side of the chair as I could.

"_Ah darling there really is no need for that." _The voice was soft and clear with an oddly un-reassuring ring to it that made me pull myself tighter into the chair.

"Who are you?" My mouth formed the words clumsily, as though I was drowsy and had just been woken.

"_Well you can call me Mom or Dad, whichever is better for me." _The voice let out a light chuckle then continued._ "But most know me as God- or even Jashin."_

"What?" I chocked on the word and coughed wetly, a gurgle at the end of the short word. A sharp pain burned my stomach and throat and I looked down.

My body was still torn apart, seeping blood onto the large chair.

"_You're bleeding on my chair!" _The voice was incredulous and a little angry.

"Sorry." I gurgled and pulled my legs off of the chair so that I could get off of it.

"_Sorry?" _The voice laughed again and hands pushed my shoulders roughly back onto the chair, a hiss ripping from between my teeth.

"_Ah, the insolence." _The voice seemed almost satisfied at the words and a hand reached into my stomach. A scream rolled from my mouth and a burning sensation sliced through my body. The burning began to feel like tearing and ripping and then I felt fire steeling from my stomach all the way through my body. My nerves screamed and pulsed with every tiny movement the hand in my body made. The hand was slow to retreat and when it did finally pull from my body the loud 'schlickp' noise made me whimper and I felt myself gagging.

I was abruptly tipped over my knees, my head nestled between my knees, my stomach making the same disgustingly wet noise as his hand retreating and I began to hurl.

Wet sticky chunks flew from my mouth and froth stuck to my tongue, the nasty scent sticking in my nose and making another round of gagging and hurling happen. When there was nothing left in my stomach I dry heaved a few times before I stopped and just stayed there, the burning sensation of my body fading a little bit and being replaced by the feeling of my throat being shredded and my torn lip tingling from the stomach acids.

My body was gradually pulled back into a seated position and I felt eyes on me, looking for something I guessed then there was an unsatisfied scoffing sound.

"_Your chakra is still too weak for you to be one of my preachers." _There was silence and then the sound of snapping. _"I know what I can do." _There was another sick sound of ripping skin and the loud 'crack' of snapping bone then came a considering sound from the back of a throat. _"Should we rip one off or add one? What say you Darling?" _A low moan poured from my throat and I could see the figure in my minds eye tilting it's head with a considering expression. _"You do have a good point, an extra finger would be a lot more painful since you would have to grow more little hand bones, metacarpals you call them?"_

The hand was back in my field of vision and I jerked away from the now four fingered hand which was holding a long slender ring finger tipped with a sharp and black lacquered nail, the ring finger socket absolutely dripping with thick black blood, the cartilage, tendons, and muscles showing starkly against the rice paper white skin.

Another hand emerged from the darkness and snagged my broken right hand, holding a knife. Somehow the hands had maneuvered so that there was now a horrible slice in between my middle finger and my mangled ring finger. The first hand came towards the carved flesh, then jammed the extra ring finger into the gaping flesh.

Another scream and another chuckle followed. _"Yes that is perfect, just the right amount, too much for a human but not enough to be a god." _The voice seemed to realize I was still awake._ "Of course you won't be able to use it until you make your first sacrifice. I'm stingy that way."_

"What do you want from me?" I sobbed and the voice chuckled darkly.

"_There is absolutely no reason." _I was about to respond with a foolish human saying when a soft tugging sensation began to run across my scalp. _"Looks like it's time for you to go little preacher." _The tugging intensified and the burning sensation was there again._ "Bye-bye."_

—

_Warmth. Oh my god. Warmth! _A laugh escaped me and I curled deeper into myself to keep the warmth close. It had felt like I had been in that place-that hell, for forever!

There was soft muted singing in my haven, it would go on and off for a few minutes then stop and all would be quiet but for the soft thump-thump noise.

I was sleeping when it started; the soft rhythmic pulsing that made me feel like I was being squeezed in a vice like grip. At first I was scared, fearful that something was wrong, then the voices came again; this time they were frantic, and I could feel my body being pushed away from the warmth and into the cooler but tighter area. I struggled to stay but with a large pulse I was completely exposed to the freezing cold of normal air.

There was a flurry of activity around me and everything above me was blurry, as though I was looking through a fogged glass. Something thwacked on my butt and I coughed violently, but the pain was moderate and nothing like I had already experienced.

I was cold and I tried to wrap my hands around my bare body only to have a cold rough cloth slip across my skin, making me whine in response. I was patted down with another cloth and then I was wrapped in an already warmed blanket, the feeling comforting and making me sleepy. I sighed in contentment and nestled down for a nice long sleep.

I was jostled from my sleep by a panicked voice shouting something incoherent, I groaned a little and tried to burry myself against the warm thing that was holding me.

The voice calmed and something poked at my cheek, making me put my hand on it to push it away, only to be squirted in the face with something sticky and warm. I stared down at my hand for a moment before I felt a burning on my face.

I reached up and felt searing hot wetness on my face; in other words: Tears.

The instant I realized that the warmth coating my face was from tears I began to bawl. Sobs wracked my body and a deafening wail filled my ears, my already fogged vision began to deteriorate more.

**3****rd**** Person**

As the child wailed the nurses and family around the new mother began to panic. Normal children cried loudly, this child gave low keening whimpers every couple of seconds. They worried for a few minutes until the sobs trailed off into light puffs of air that at one point would probably emerge as hiccups and not taper off like her tears did.

The mother caressed the cheek of her baby and made a low concerned sound.

"She still hasn't eaten yet doctor!" She was scared and fear made civilians weak and panicky, though Tsunade did understand her fear. The child had six fingers on her right hand and while it wasn't obvious, her chakra was very large for a civilian child and-

A crashing sound filled the medic out of her thoughts just in time to see a kunai stick itself into the no longer living mother.

The child's eyes popped wide and stared at the spilling blood, her tiny hand raising to the oddly shaped kunai wedged in her mothers now bleeding neck. Tsunade reached out for the child and began to sprint from the room, just in time as a kunai came rushing in right where the newborn had been.

Tsunade nestled the child into her ample bosom and reached for her kunai case. Her hands shook as she flung the poisoned object, completely missing it's mark, but still nicking the persons skin as it slid, like a warm knife through butter, past the thick armor and clothes to reach skin. The man only moved a little before his body froze then collapsed in a heap of black armor and white mask.

Tsunade dashed from the room, trembling from fright as she looked down at the small child. She was clutching the bloodied kunai that had felled her mother to her small chest with her bloodied fingers, silent tears falling down her red splattered face, her pale yellow eyes wide in what Tsunade interpreted as fear and shock.

Tsunade wiped her finger under the child's eyes and stopped.

Yellow eyes.

Tsunade blinked, frozen in place.

She brought the child to her face and stared into the wide dilated eyes, fear and apprehension racing through her body. The yellow eyes shuttered and Tsunade leaned away from her face, the eyes having left an after image that scared her.

"I'll keep you safe. I swear on my ninja way." Tsunade murmured, then turned and walked away from the hospital.

* * *

I hope you like, yes I know it's uber long and I should change it but I wanted it to be included in this chapter. please comment if you have the time and inclination.

Tell me all that you think is wrong and all that you think is right.


End file.
